Historie Nieopowiedziane
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Zbiór pomysłów, które wpadły mi do głowy po obejrzeniu Terminator: Salvation. Kilka oneshotów powiązanych bezpośrednio z fabułą filmu.
1. Historia Kyle'a Reese'a, Wersja Pierwsza

_Tak było naprawdę. Tak MUSIAŁO być, bo na serio nie widzę innej opcji;). Nie pozwolę sobie zniszczyć jednej z najpiękniejszych fikcyjnych historii miłosnych, jaką bez wątpienia opowiedział nam James Cameron w Terminatorze. Ja tu walczę;).  
_

_Z dedykacją dla czwórki Kronikarzy, z którymi spędziłam miło czas przed, na i po Terminator: Salvation w kieleckim Heliosie (Kinopleksie? O_o), czyli: Aniki, Hostile, Wade'a Wilsona i M_Gmbh. Miło było pokłócić się o pojęcie czasu w TerminatorachXD. Nie często mam do tego okazję. _

_W "Historiach Nieopowiedzianych" kilka oneshotów. Pierwszy odpowie na pytanie, jak to było naprawdę z Kylem Reesem, drugi przedstawi prawdziwe zakończenie T:S, trzeci odkryje przed Wami tajemnicę Star i jej "szóstego zmysłu', czwarty, hmm, będzie Brakującą Sceną, ekhem... Miłego czytania. 3mać kciuki. W środę mam exama... T___T_

_T:S mnie prawdziwie natchnął! Nie śpię dziś w nocy *________________________*... _

John Reese wpatrywał się w swojego ojca. Kyle Reese leżał na pryczy z zamkniętymi oczami; jego świszczący, ciężki oddech raz po raz unosił szeroką pierś obandażowaną brudnym, zszarzałym bandażem. Chłopak siedział na krześle obok łóżka, nerwowo skubiąc nitki przy poprutym rękawie starej, sfatygowanej kurtki. Patrzył na swojego ojca, nauczyciela i dowódcę w jednej osobie; na jego ciemne włosy mocno poprzetykane srebrnymi nitkami; na poharataną twarz, której blizny nadawały surowe oblicze, co sprawiało, że każdy, kto stanął przed generałem Reesem, czuł respekt i był gotowy wszędzie pójść za swoim wodzem; na blade, lekko rozchylone wargi, które ledwie kilka godzin wcześniej wykrzykiwały rozkazy; na zamknięte powieki, pod którymi chaotycznie krążyły gałki oczne; a wreszcie na powiększającą się pod bandażem plamę krwi od rany, która miała go zabić w ciągu kilku godzin. Ale Kyle Reese nadal walczył, chociaż serce Johna drżało w jego szesnastoletniej piersi. Wiedział, że jego ojciec nie przeżyje nadchodzącej nocy.

Wstał i przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu, chcąc rozprostować nogi.

- John... – Usłyszał nagle. Szybko znalazł się przy łóżku i ujął rannego za rękę; ta była chłodna.

- Jestem, tato – powiedział, wpatrując się w twarz starszego mężczyzny.

- Nie wyszło nam, co? – Kyle spróbował się uśmiechnąć; otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nastolatka.

- Nic nie mów...

- Ostatnie słowa chyba powiedzieć powinienem, prawda?... John... – Wciągnął powietrze w płuca; znowu ten straszny, świszczący dźwięk. – Nie wyszło nam... Nie miało prawa... Nie umieliśmy... walczyć, John... Ani ja, ani twoja matka... Dlatego zginęła... Boże, jak ja ją kochałem... Od tamtego dnia, kiedy zobaczyłem ją pierwszy raz w szkole... Miała... – Uśmiechnął się, a John mocniej ścisnął jego rękę, klęcząc przy łóżku. – Miała białą sukienkę w czerwone kwiaty i dwa... warkocze nad uszami... włosy związała czerwonymi wstążkami... Taka piękna, Sarah Connor... Wtedy... miałem osiem lat, ale... ale wiedziałem, że ona i ja... że ona jest dla mnie...

John poczuł wzruszenie; ojciec nigdy nie mówił o tym, jak poznał jego matkę. Nagle Kyle mocniej ścisnął dłoń chłopaka.

- Byłem z nią, John... Byliśmy razem... te wszystkie lata... jak sen... A potem ty... I wojna... Dzień Sądu w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym roku... Zginęła, jak miałeś trzynaście lat... ja musiałem żyć dalej... dla ciebie, John... Musiałem nauczyć się, jak cię obronić... jak walczyć... A potem nauczyłem tego ciebie, prawda?... – Nastolatek kiwnął głową; nie wiedział, do czego zmierza jego ojciec. – Wszystko za późno... Tak myślałem, ale nie... Maszyny wiedzą, jak podróżować w czasie... Musisz mnie posłuchać, John, bardzo uważnie...

- Słucham, tato – zapewnił go szybko.

- Musimy wiedzieć wcześniej jak walczyć... Sarah i ja... wcześniej... Nie wiem, jak powstrzymać maszyny, ale wiem... jak dać nam siłę, rozumiesz?... Rozumiesz, John?...

- Tak, tato. – Chłopak miał wrażenie, że z każdym słowem jego ojciec jest bliższy śmierci; nie przerywał mu jednak. Czuł, że musi wysłuchać go do końca.

- Cofnij się w czasie... Dwunasty lutego tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątego szóstego roku... wtedy się urodziłem... Cofnij się w czasie do tamtego dnia, zabierz mnie ze szpitala i wróć tutaj ze mną... John...

- Ale... – zaczął.

- Nauczę się walczyć, John... Wychowam się tutaj i będę silny. Wystarczająco silny, żeby was uratować... A potem wrócę do własnego czasu, do Sary... I znowu mnie pokocha... Bo tak chciało przeznaczenie, John... Jeśli się kogoś kocha, jeśli los chce połączyć dwójkę ludzi, połączy ich zawsze i wszędzie... Mogą nawet mieszkać po dwóch różnych stronach świata czy żyć w innym czasie... I tak będą razem... To mój ostatni rozkaz, John... Zabierz mnie i pozwól mi... być silnym... Błagam... John?...

- Tak jest, _sir _– wyszeptał, przytulając czoło do zimnej ręki ojca.

- Jestem... z ciebie... dumny... Johnie Reesie... Twoja matka też byłabym z siebie... dumna...

Palce Kyle'a jeszcze raz zacisnęły się na dłoni nastolatka, żeby po chwili znieruchomieć na zawsze.

John pozwolił łzom spłynąć w dół po nieogolonych, umazanych krwią i ziemią policzkach. Puścił rękę ojca i ułożył ją obok jego ciała. Usiadł na twardej podłodze i bardzo długo trwał w bezruchu. Wreszcie wstał i otarł oczy rękawem kurtki. Spojrzał na ojca i zasalutował, oddając mu honory jako dowódcy po raz ostatni.

Tego samego dnia został przeniesiony w czasie przy użyciu wehikułu skonstruowanego przez maszyny. Z łatwością znalazł szpital, w którym dwunastego lutego na świat przyszedł jego ojciec; tego samego dnia na badania przyszła Mary Connor, żeby siedemnastego października urodzić córkę Sarę. Kyle Reese i Sarah Connor mieli spotkać się osiem lat później w czasie przerwy między lekcjami, bo tak chciało przeznaczenie. Dwadzieścia lat później miał przyjść na świat on, John Connor, żeby jako trzynastolatek w rok po Dniu Sądu stracić matkę.

- Córka czy syn? – Usłyszał nagle. Stał przed szybą i wpatrywał się w płaczące niemowlaki. Podniósł oczy; swojego dziadka poznał od razu. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się dumnie.

- Nie, czekam na... kogoś – skłamał szybko. – A pan?

- Środkowy rząd, drugi od lewej. Mój syn, Kyle Trevor Reese.

- Gratuluję – powiedział, siląc się na uśmiech. _Przepraszam_, dodał w myślach, żeby niecałą godzinę później wykraść dziecko. Kiedy biegł przez wieczorny park, tuląc do siebie niemowlaka w kocyku, modlił się, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze i żeby wrócił do swojego czasu.

Wehikuł skonstruowany przez maszyny był dość zaawansowany: nadal nie mógł przesłać ubrań czy broni, ale odpowiednio zaprogramowany pozwalał _wrócić. _Otwierał bowiem przejście między czasami. Trzeba było tylko dobrze zapamiętać, gdzie są _drzwi. _

Wszystko poszło dobrze. John wrócił akurat na pogrzeb ojca. Małego Kyle'a zostawił pod opieką Jane Willis; wiedział, że kobieta niedawno straciła dziecko. Obiecała, że zaopiekuje się niemowlakiem i on jej wierzył z całego serca. Musiał. Ale miał wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobił, spełniając ostatnią prośbę ojca. Te wątpliwości powoli doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. A jeśli ojciec się mylił? Jeśli Kyle i Sarah już więcej się nie spotkają? Jeśli on, John Connor, już więcej się nie urodzi? Jeśli żaden z nich już więcej nie stanie na czele Ruchu Oporu?...

Nie mógł jeść ani spać; kiedy zamykał oczy, widział oddział porodowy, płaczące dzieci i jego dziadków odchodzących od zmysłów; nawiedzały go też wspomnienia: umierający Kyle, jego chrapliwy głos, Sarah krzycząca, żeby uciekali... To było jak najgorsza tortura. To go wyniszczało. Nie mógł dalej tak funkcjonować, a przecież miał przed sobą całe życie, ale nie mógł też zapomnieć. Zapomnienie przyniosłoby spokój...

Podjął decyzję. Znalazł kasety, na których jego matka nagrywała swój _pamiętnik. _Mówiła, że _spisuje_ głosem swoje kroniki, historię życia i wojny z maszynami. Wybrał odpowiednie fragmenty i zmontował nagranie. Rozumiał ryzyko, ale nie miał wyjścia. Musiał to zrobić. Ludzie go potrzebowali. Upewnił się, że Kyle będzie miał najlepszą opiekę i był gotowy.

Spełniono jego prośbę. Wymazano mu wspomnienia. Zabawne, jak wiele może jeden impuls elektryczny, jeśli dokładnie wiadomo, jak i gdzie go wysłać. Na szczęście lekarze w jego czasach wiedzieli takie rzeczy.

Wywieziono go na pustynię z dala od wszystkich, których znał i którzy znali jego tak, jak prosił.

- Podciągnijcie to pod ostatnią wolę mojego ojca – powiedział przed zabiegiem.

A potem zapomniał wszystko. Dla dobra samego siebie i dla dobra ludzkości.

***

- Żyje?

Kate Brewster ostrożnie pokonała ostatnie stopnie i ruszyła w stronę leżącego na ziemi chłopaka.

- Żyje czy nie? – Usłyszała za sobą głos Blair Williams.

- Spokojnie, zaraz się przekonamy – rzuciła i po chwili przykucnęła przy nieznajomym.

Leżał stulony na podłodze między jakimiś kartonami a poniszczoną ścianą. Wyglądał jakby spał. Ostrożnie wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę jego szyi, żeby sprawdzić puls.

Ledwie dotknęła jego skóry, kiedy otworzył szeroko oczy, chwycił ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął na ziemię, żeby po chwili znaleźć się nad nią. Jego pięść zatrzymała się centymetry od jej twarzy; drugą dłonią przyciskał jej ramię do twardego betonu. Syknęła z bólu. Gdzieś daleko zadźwięczały szybkie kroki; usłyszała kliknięcie odbezpieczanej broni.

- Puść ją! – krzyknęła Blair. – No już!

Kate wpatrywała się w przystojną twarz chłopaka i jego smutne oczy. Po chwili cofnął ramiona i usiadł na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Dziewczyna usiadła obok niego, rozcierając ramię.

- Kim jesteś? – Blair nadal mierzyła do niego z broni. Nieznajomy spojrzał na nią nieco nieprzytomnie.

Musiał być w ich wieku albo trochę starszy. Miał na sobie mundur Ruchu Oporu. Prawdziwy mundur, szyty na miarę, nie przejęty po jakimś żołnierzu, który zginął. Kate dotknęła kapy jego kurtki. Miał na niej wyszyte nazwisko CONNOR. Nitka nie była sprana; wyglądała na nową. Przesunęła po niej palcami; pod materiałem wyczuła coś twardego.

- Connor? Tak masz na nazwisko? – zapytała; po czym pokazała Blair, żeby ta opuściła pistolet.

- Nie wiem – powiedział słabo.

- Co to znaczy, że nie wiesz?... – prychnęła Blair, która jak zwykle szybko traciła cierpliwość.

- Nie pamiętam...

Kate powoli odchyliła brzeg jego kurtki i zajrzała na jej wewnętrzną stronę. Z ukrytej tam kieszeni wystawała kaseta magnetofonowa. Dziewczyna ostrożnie ją wyjęła, czując na sobie spojrzenie obcego chłopaka.

- _Dla mojego syna Johna Connora, Sarah _– odczytała podpis z naklejki. – John Connor to chyba ty. – Podała mu kasetę.

Obejrzał ją, trzymając między palcami.

- Nie wiem – szepnął.

- Mamy w kryjówce stare radio. – Kate wstała z ziemi. – Jeśli pójdziesz z nami, odsłuchamy ją.

Chłopak spojrzał na jej wyciągniętą dłoń i pozwolił pomóc sobie wstać. Chciał schować kasetę tam, gdzie była, ale zawahał się, żeby wyciągnąć z kieszeni zdjęcie. Fotografia przedstawiała młodą kobietę. Obrócił ją. Na papierze z tyłu był napis _Sarah Connor. _

_- _To twoja mama – powiedziała Kate z uśmiechem. – Na pewno. Jesteś do niej bardzo podobny.

- Muszę uwierzyć ci na słowo – rzucił ostrożnie – bo nie pamiętam, jak wyglądam...

- Naprawdę nieźle, nie martw się. – Blair roześmiała się, tykając koleżankę łokciem. Kate zarumieniła się, zakładając za ucho kosmyk długich, rudych włosów

Po chwili schował zdjęcie i kasetę do kieszeni i zasunął kurtkę pod szyję, a potem ruszył za dziewczynami. Kate szła tak blisko niego, że jej dłoń raz po raz muskała jego rękę. Jej serce biło zdecydowanie szybciej niż zwykle i czuła dziwne ciepło w piersi.

Jeszcze nie wiedziała, jak bardzo John Connor zmieni jej życie. Na razie zastanawiała się tylko, kiedy powie Blair, że się zakochała.

**KONIEC POCZĄTKU**

_...naciągane? Nie, to po prostu dzieło niepoprawnej romantyczki^^. _

_[Mamo, patrz, pozdrawiam Cię na necie. Jesteś teraz sławna, wiesz? XD]  
_


	2. Niesprawiedliwy świat

_Oneshot napisany w oczekiwaniu na zaliczenie z francuskiego. Jedna z wersji historii Jak To Było Z Marcusowym Sercem:). Pozdrawiam. _

- Świat jest niesprawiedliwy.

Sarah wbiła ręce w kieszenie szarych bojówek i spojrzała pod nogi, bo w niewysokim murku, po którym szła, pojawiła się akurat szeroka dziura. Przeskoczyła ją zgrabnie i ruszyła dalej. Tym razem podniosła głowę i wbiła wzrok w wiszące nisko deszczowe chmury. Z pewnością niedługo zacznie padać; miała nadzieję, że zdążą wrócić do bazy zanim spadną pierwsze ciężkie krople. Spojrzała w bok przez asymetryczną rudą grzywkę na idącego obok niej Marcusa. Mężczyzna milczał.

- Świat jest niesprawiedliwy – powtórzyła, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

- Oczywiście, że jest – odparł dopiero po chwili, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – Zamiast zajmować się poważnymi sprawami, zajmuję się tobą.

- Hej! – prychnęła, udając obrażoną. Gdyby wyciągnęła rękę, mogłaby uderzyć go w ramię. Powstrzymała się jednak; nie mówił serio, tylko droczył się z nią jak zwykle. Przyśpieszyła kroku, żeby wreszcie zeskoczyć z murku i zbiec po poniszczonych mocno schodach na plac niżej. Gdyby się obejrzała, zobaczyłaby, jak jej towarzysz sadowi się na szczycie schodów jak robił to zwykle, kiedy tutaj przychodzili.

Sarah przecięła plac i ruszyła w stronę wraku śmigłowca, żeby po chwili zatrzymać się kilka kroków od maszyny. Przykucnęła i przesunęła palcami po granitowej płycie wystającej spomiędzy wysokiej trawy.

- Cześć, tato – powiedziała cicho, wpatrując się wygrawerowany napis. _JOHN CONNOR, 28.02.1985 – 04.07.2032. Ku chwale przyszłości. Ruch Oporu._ Usiadła po turecku przed płytą i przyłożyła palec do litery N, rysując jej gruby, kanciasty kształt. – Jutro minie szesnaście lat, odkąd umarłeś. Jutro odwiedzi cię mama, JJ i cała reszta Ruchu Oporu, ja jak zwykle przychodzę wcześniej. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Co roku nachodzą mnie takie same myśli, wiesz? Świat jest po prostu niesprawiedliwy. Twoi żołnierze sądzą, że zginąłeś w starciu z terminatorem. Ale gdyby znali prawdę… Uważam, że to by nic nie zmieniło. Byłeś dla nich zawsze bohaterem, wodzem, towarzyszem broni, zawsze walczyłeś, nie poddawałeś się, byłeś twardy, odważny, nieustraszony. I to niesprawiedliwe, że zabił cię atak serca. Świat jest niesprawiedliwy. – Zaczęła rysować kształt O; zbierało się jej na płacz. – Tak bardzo żałuję, że nie było mi dane cię poznać, tato. Dlaczego nie wytrzymałeś chociaż tych siedmiu dni dłużej?... – Pociągnęła nosem. – To było tylko głupie siedem dni, tatusiu… Dlaczego umarłeś?

Rozpłakała się; zaczęło padać i pomyślała, że niebo płacze razem z nią. Nagle usłyszała za sobą kroki i gruby, ciepły płaszcz otulił jej ramiona. Marcus stał tuż za nią; centymetr i oparłby się o jego nogi.

- Musimy iść – powiedział łagodnie. Kiwnęła głową, wstając. Ruszyli w stronę schodów; nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy ujęła jego dłoń. Weszli między budynki i Marcus pociągnął ją w stronę najbliższego. Po chwili byli pod dachem.

Wsunęła ramiona w za długie i za szerokie rękawy i ciaśniej otuliła się płaszczem. Usiadła na kawałku zwalonej ściany i otarła oczy. Słyszała, jak jej towarzysz chodzi po pomieszczeniu, które kiedyś było salonem fryzjerskim, żeby wreszcie przysiąść po turecku na podłodze obok rozbitej witryny. Podniosła na niego oczy. Wyglądał na deszczowy świat za oknem. Pociągnęła nosem.

- Słucham – powiedział cicho; pokiwała głową.

Gdyby nie Marcus Wright, nie wiedziała, jak potoczyłoby się ich życie. Ich, czyli jej matki, brata i jej samej. Urodziła się tydzień po śmierci Johna. Kate nie mogła pogodzić się z tym, że jej ukochany umarł, jego pierworodny syn, John Junior, który wtedy miał pięć lat, też. Ruch Oporu stracił przywódcę, zapanował chaos. Maszyny postanowiły to wykorzystać i zaatakowały. Wtedy zjawił się Marcus. Tajemniczy przybysz szybko zjednał do siebie żołnierzy Johna. Poszli za nim do walki. Wygrali bitwę, ale dowiedzieli się, kim naprawdę jest Marcus. Jego sekret wyszedł na jaw, bo uratował przed terminatorem Kate i małą Sarę. Terminatorem, którego pokonał gołymi rękami. To jej matka potem stanęła w jego obronie. Ostatecznie Marcus dołączył do Ruchu Oporu na stałe. Maszyna z mózgiem człowieka, wynik szalonego eksperymentu zostawiony w podziemiach laboratorium Skynetu w zapomnieniu, żeby po przypadkowym przebudzeniu ostatecznie dołączyć do ludzi.

Marcus zawsze czuł się człowiekiem, chociaż tylko mózg miał prawdziwy. Był silny, szybki, wytrzymały. Nie musiał jeść ani pić, nie czuł zimna, gorąca ani zmęczenia, a przede wszystkim nie starzał się. Był zawsze taki sam, odkąd pamiętała. Świat się zmieniał, on nie. Za to najbardziej go lubiła.

- Mów, Saro – zachęcił ją.

- Według ciebie jak ktoś w pierwszej wersji zginął od kuli, to kula załatwi go w każdej kolejnej wersji?

Wiedziała, jak wiele czasu mężczyzna – tak, właśnie, mężczyzna, nie cyborg, jak mówili o nim inni – poświęca na zrozumienie struktury czasu. Teraz westchnął i oparł głowę o ścianę za sobą. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w ostry kant jego męskiej szczęki.

- Co roku prowadzimy ze sobą tą samą rozmowę, Saro – powiedział poważnym tonem. – Ale co roku jesteś mądrzejsza. Przecież znasz moją teorię. Tak, jeśli założymy, że to jest pierwsza wersja tej historii i twój ojciec umarł na atak serca, to przez serce zginie za każdym razem.

Zaczęła skubać rękaw płaszcza. Słyszała szum deszczu za oknem. Wreszcie pokiwała głową.

- Myślałam o tym wszystkim – przyznała wreszcie. – Mój tata potrzebuje nowego serca, bo to stare prędzej czy później nawali, prawda?

Marcus pokiwał głową. Nagle przez rozwalone okno wskoczył pasiasty, rudy kociak. Otrzepał mokre futerko, ufnie podszedł do Marcusa i otarł się o jego nogę. Mężczyzna delikatnie wziął kotka i położył go sobie na kolanie, głaszcząc puszyste futro dużą, ciężką dłonią. Zwierzątko zmrużyło oczy, mrucząc głośno.

- Wiem, co musimy zrobić – powiedziała Sarah, wstając. Jej opiekun spojrzał na nią uważnie. Dziewczyna przeszła się po pomieszczeniu; ciężkie poły płaszcza zafalowały i Marcus musiał przytrzymać kociaka, bo ten się przestraszył i chciał uciec. Córka Johna usiadła na ziemi naprzeciw mężczyzny i pogłaskała kotka. – Jesteś najważniejszym elementem mojego planu.

- Już się boję – rzucił Marcus, ale uśmiechnął się jednym z tych swoich uśmiechów, które lubiła najbardziej. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jego lewej piersi całą dłonią. Spojrzał na jej palce. – Teraz nawet boję się bardziej.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Jego pierś była _pusta. Cicha_ jak zawsze. Poklepała go po torsie ręką i wstała. Nie padało. Poprawiła płaszcz i wyszła przed budynek. Bez zastanowienia weszła ciężkimi, wojskowymi butami w głęboką kałużę i patrzyła, jak rozwiązane sznurówki unoszą się na jej ciemnej powierzchni.

- Jesteś dziś dziwna. – Usłyszała. Marcus schylił się obok niej i odłożył na ziemię kociaka. Ten miauknął w ramach protestu; pewnie chciał więcej pieszczot.

- Dziękuję. Staram się. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Wracamy? Mam jeszcze dziś dużo do zrobienia.

- Oddasz mi płaszcz?

- Przecież ci niepotrzebny.

- Ale lubię go.

- Zastanowię się nad tym. – Posłała mu zawadiacki uśmiech.

Dochodziła druga w nocy, kiedy zdecydowała się powiedzieć wszystko Marcusowi. Wstała i spojrzała przez pokój na łóżko, gdzie spała jej mama. Założyła buty i narzuciła na plecy kurtkę, a potem cicho wyszła z ich kwatery. W pokoju przejściowym wpadła na brata. JJ siedział przy ekranie komputera. Podniósł na nią oczy i spojrzał nieco nieprzytomnie.

- Gdzie, siostra?

- Poszukać Marcusa – mruknęła.

- Jest środek nocy.

- To ważne – ucięła.

- Skoro tak... – Usłyszała jeszcze, zanim wyszła.

Przeciągnęła się, wchodząc do hangaru. Przez otwartą bramę wjazdową widziała, że znowu pada.

- Marcus? – zawołała, mrużąc oczy; widziała zarysy ciężkiego sprzętu bojowego i helikopterów.

- Zgubiłaś niańkę, Connorówna? – Usłyszała męski głos, z pewnością jednego z pilotów, którzy nigdy nie lubili zostawiać swoich maszyn, a potem głośne śmiechy kilku osób. Postanowiła ich zignorować. Weszła między helikoptery i przeszła pod skrzydłem Predatora, żeby po chwili wyjść przed budynek.

- Marcus? – Wyszła na deszcz. W sąsiednim magazynie dostrzegła zapalone światła. Ruszyła przez betonowe lądowisko, ale nagle zatrzymała się. Krople, które czuła na twarzy, były ciepłe. Uśmiechnęła się i zadarła głowę do góry, żeby te mogły swobodnie spływać po jej twarzy. Kochała ten piękny i cholernie niesprawiedliwy świat.

- Dziś przechodzisz samą siebie. – Usłyszała i poczuła znajomy ciężar płaszcza na ramionach.

- Jestem po prostu szczęśliwa, bo wiem, co powinnam zrobić. Co już robię.

- Kogo tym razem wysyłasz? – zapytał z ironią w głosie.

- Można powiedzieć, że ciebie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Powiedziałeś, że zmądrzałam. Chcę udowodnić ci, że miałeś rację. – Poprawiła płaszcz. – Schowajmy się gdzieś.

- Już. Udowodniłaś. – Posłał jej uśmiech, kiedy ruszyli z powrotem w stronę hangaru.

Rozwiesiła mokry płaszcz na nosie Predatora i z pomocą Marcusa wspięła się na skrzydło samolotu. Wyżęła włosy i rozpuściła je na plecach, żeby po chwili usiąść po turecku obok mężczyzny. Siedział w takiej samej pozycji i nagle pomyślała, ilu ludzkich zachowań nauczyła się właśnie od niego. Ich kolana dotykały się.

- Wiedzą o tym tylko trzy osoby – zaczęła. – Ty, ja i Serena, jasne? Nikomu nie powiesz, prawda?

- Serena Kogen? – zapytał cicho. Kiwnęła głową, skubiąc dziurę w spodniach na łydce.

- To ją wyślemy w przeszłość. Ma raka, a my – chociaż mamy te wszystkie zaawansowane technologie, maszyny i tak dalej – skupiliśmy się na wojnie. Umiemy zszyć ranę na sto sposobów, ale wyleczyć raka, chore serce?... – Ucięła. – Dołączy do ekipy Cyberdyne Systems odpowiedzialnej za badania genetyczne w 2002 roku i może uda jej się pomóc sobie samej, zanim rok później trafi do zespołu odpowiedzialnego za stworzenie ciebie. I przypilnuje, żebyś dostał serce. Serce tobie niepotrzebne. Serce dla mojego taty. A potem będziesz miał zadanie odnalezienia nas. No i znowu się spotkamy. – Zakończyła z uśmiechem, ale szybko spoważniała. – Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że zasłużyłeś na śmierć po tym, jak zabiłeś tamtych ludzi w swoim czasie. Dlatego... Pomyślałam, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która może _popilnować _serca dla taty i...

- Moich losów nie zmieniaj – powiedział cicho. – _Popilnuję _go.

- Dzięki. – Wplotła dłoń w jego rękę i spuściła nogi ze skrzydła, żeby pomachać nimi w powietrzu. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. – Jutro uruchomimy wehikuł. Podłączysz się do machiny i szybko wyślemy Serenę w przeszłość. Dziś połknęła moją _wiadomość. _Przygotowałam nagranie.

- Naprawdę zmądrzałaś.

- Och, co ty nie powiesz? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Puścił jej rękę. Nagle wstał i zeskoczył na ziemię.

- Chodź, Saro. – Usłyszała i spojrzała w dół. Wyciągnął po nią ramiona i złapał ją, kiedy zsunęła się ze skrzydła. Postawił ją na ziemi i ruszył po swój płaszcz. – Odprowadzę cię.

Pokiwała głową. Szli korytarzem w milczeniu. Zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie chciał z nią dłużej porozmawiać. Nie miał więcej pytań? Co mu chodziło po głowie?

- Świat jest niesprawiedliwy. – Usłyszała. Jego głos zabrzmiał dziwnie.

- I kto to mówi? – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie musisz spać, jeść, nie czujesz zimna i gorąca. No i nie starzejesz się. Zawsze będziesz taki przystojny. Zawsze...

- Zamknij się! – krzyknął nagle. Zatrzymał się i ona też stanęła jak wryta, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco. Nagle położył rękę na jej ramieniu, żeby po chwili dotknąć jej szyi. Poczuła jego twardy kciuk na krtani. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy. – Świat jest cholernie niesprawiedliwy. Chciałbym móc spać; żeby zmęczenie zwalało mnie z nóg; żebym miał sny; żebym mógł jeść świeże owoce i pić zimną wodę; żebym mógł naprawdę czuć chłód śniegu i gorąco letniego powietrza, i deszcz na skórze, i dotyk twoich rąk! Ale najbardziej chciałbym móc zestarzeć się razem z tobą!...

Patrzyła na niego uważnie. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała jego ostanie życzenie. Nie chciał wcale kręcić się przy niej, mieć zmarszczki i wysiwieć; chciał być z nią jak mężczyzna chce być z kobietą. Nagle pomyślała, że na początku był dla niej jak ojciec, potem był jej opiekunem, _niańką, _a później przyjacielem. Kim był teraz?...

Wyciągnęła ku niemu ręce i po chwili była już w jego ramionach; objął ją mocno. Przytuliła twarz do jego piersi; do piersi, w której nie biło żadne serce. Gdyby tam jakieś było, z pewnością biłoby dla niej. Rozpłakała się, myśląc, że chyba świat nie do końca jest taki niesprawiedliwy, jak sądziła. Przecież żyła; jej mama i brat też żyli i mieli się dobrze; maszyny przegrywały z Ruchem Oporu. No i miała Marcusa. Objęła go mocniej.

- Uważaj, bo pomniesz mi mój ulubiony płaszcz. – Usłyszała tuż przy uchu. Roześmiała się przez łzy.

***

Kate Connor trzęsły się dłonie, kiedy rozcinała syntetyczną skórę na piersi Marcusa Wrighta. Mężczyzna był przytomny, bo nie miała pojęcia, jak go uśpić. Wpatrywał się w skalpel w jej ręku. Wreszcie dostrzegła nity na jego endoszkielecie i po chwili z pomocą dwóch asystentów odkręciła wszystkie śrubki i odłożyła klapkę na stolik obok. Za przezroczystym plastykiem zobaczyła bijące serce; zadrżała, zupełnie podświadomie dotykając brzucha i spojrzała na uśpionego Johna leżącego na blacie obok. Po chwili znowu spojrzała na serce, oglądając też zabezpieczenia szybki. Nagle dostrzegła mały czarny prostokącik przyklejony do ramki. Wzięła go pęsetą.

- To chyba karta pamięci. – Usłyszała spokojny głos Marcusa. – Mieliśmy takie. Do aparatów fotograficznych.

Nerwowo pokiwała głową.

- Sprawdźcie to. – Jeden z jej pomocników wziął kartę i po chwili włączył komputer.

- Tu jest tylko jeden plik video. – Usłyszała po chwili.

- Puść go.

Spojrzała na monitor; Marcus usiadł. Metalowy stół zgrzytnął pod jego ciężarem.

Na ekranie pojawiła się twarz rudowłosej dziewczyny, nastolatki.

- _Cześć, mamo. To ja, twoja Sarah. Nie wiem, czy już mnie macie, czy nie. – _Uśmiechnęła się, odgarniając na bok nieco za długą grzywkę. – _Jeśli tak, możecie się cieszyć, bo oto, jaką śliczną będziecie mieli za kilka lat pociechę. Jeśli nie, za kilka lat więcej będziecie mieli córkę, która będzie taka oto ładna. Ale nie o tym. Skoro to oglądasz, oznacza, że Marcus was znalazł, bo Serena wypełniła swoją część misji. Marcus ma dla taty serce. Silne serce, które nie nawali. Marcus go nie potrzebuje; zresztą, nawet nie jest jego, bo miał inną grupę krwi niż tata. Mamo, proszę, uratuj tatę, żebym mogła go poznać. A Marcusa ode mnie pocałuj. Ja nadal nie mam na to odwagi. Kocham was. – _Nagranie skończyło się i ekran zrobił się czarny.

- Kładź się – rozkazała Marcusowi Kate. Jej dłonie już nie drżały. Już się nie bała.

- A całus na szczęście?

***

Kiedy John ocknął się w helikopterze, od razu miał świadomość tego, że żyje. Czuł w piersi bijące serce. Podniósł oczy i zobaczył Marcusa, który siedział nieruchomo obok Blair. Nawet mu nie podziękował. Nagle kobieta dotknęła szyi mężczyzny, a ten odwrócił twarz w jej stronę!

- Dziwnie tak bez serca, co? – zapytała.

- Przyzwyczaję się. – Uśmiechnął się, a potem obejrzał się na Johna. Ten skinął mu głową. Marcus odwzajemnił gest.

- Kate? – wychrypiał Connor.

- Jestem, kochany. – Kobieta nachyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. – A ty ze mną. Na zawsze.

**10 lat później**

John przeciął zbrojownię, idąc do hangaru. Kilku żołnierzy zasalutowało mu. Wszedł do warsztatu, gdzie naprawiano popsute helikoptery i rozejrzał się za Marcusem. Po chwili go zobaczył.

- Gdzie Sarah? – zapytał.

- Śpi. – Marcus ruchem głowy wskazał najbliższą maszynę. John podszedł do helikoptera i zajrzał do środka. Na siedzeniu zwinięta w kłębek spała jego córka. Obok dziewczynki spał rudy kociak. Niewiele myśląc, wziął swoje dziecko w ramiona i podniósł je go góry; była taka leciutka.

_- _Dziękuję – rzucił, oglądając się jeszcze na Marcusa.

- Do usług.

John przytulił do siebie córeczkę i wyszedł z hangaru. Mała poruszyła się, żeby po chwili otworzyć oczy.

- Tatek?... A gdzie Marcus?

- Ma dużo pracy.

- A gdzie Sam?

- Kim jest Sam?

- Kotek. Marcus go znalazł i przynieśliśmy go tutaj.

- Został w helikopterze.

- Nie, tato! Wróćmy po Sama. Chcę Sama! Do Marcusa! Tatusiu, proszę!

Spojrzał na córkę. Chyba była gotowa rozpłakać się na zawołanie. Nie lubił, jak płakała. Zawrócił.

- Marcus! – przywołała mężczyznę, kiedy weszli z powrotem do warsztatu. – Gdzie Sam?

- Też się obudził. – Zawołany podał jej kociaka. Dziewczyna od razu przytuliła do siebie malutkie, puszyste zwierzątko.

- Co z nim zrobimy? – zapytała. John spojrzał na córkę.

- Podrzucimy staremu Billowi z nasłuchu? – podsunął Marcus konspiracyjnie.

Sarah żywiołowo pokiwała głową.

- Tato, możemy teraz? – Spojrzała na Johna. Ten zrezygnowany kiwnął głową, a potem bez słowa podał dziewczynkę Marcusowi. Drugi mężczyzna przytulił ją do siebie równie łagodnie i czule. – Dzięki, tatek. Kocham cię bardzo!

- Ja ciebie też. – Uśmiechnął się.

Patrzył, jak Marcus niesie dziewczynkę; słyszał, jak coś do niej mówił, a ta się śmieje.

Sarah była Marcusa od chwili urodzin. Rozumiał to. Kochał córkę, bo wiedział, jak wiele jej zawdzięczał. Obaj zawdzięczali jej bardzo wiele. Na razie nie myślał o przyszłości dziewczynki. Czy pokocha Marcusa tak, jak mężczyzna kochał ją? Czy będzie szczęśliwa, wiedząc, że Marcus jest nieśmiertelnym cyborgiem?... Na razie wiedział, że małą najbardziej fascynuje to, że serce Marcusa bije w piersi jej ojca. Jeszcze nawet nie do końca rozumiała, jak to możliwe, chociaż kilka razy słyszała całą historię. Oczywiście bez wątku z Sarą z przyszłości.

**NOWOPAIRINGOWY KONIEC**


	3. Historia Kyle'a Reese'a, Wersja Druga

_Jak to było z Sarą i Kylem, wersja druga. Mam jeszcze dwie teorie. Może któraś wreszcie Was przekona;]. Miłego czytania._

Kyle Reese zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a potem odwrócił się błyskawicznym ruchem i walnął Kevina Nortona prosto w szczękę. Jego cios był tak silny, że mężczyzna zachwiał się zdumiony, a potem ciężko runął na stół, a raczej wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi oparte na kilku skrzynkach, łamiąc cienkie drewno i upadając na betonową podłogę. Rozcięta warga od razu zabarwiła się na czerwono; Norton szybko otarł usta kątem dłoni, a potem wbił wzrok w krew, żeby po chwili spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem na twarzy na tego, który go zaatakował. Reese zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na mężczyznę z góry. Dookoła zrobiło się cicho.

- A to za co? – syknął Norton, wycierając dłoń o spodnie.

- Za twoje bluźnierstwa – odparł Kyle chłodno.

- Że niby co? A co ja takiego powiedziałem, bo chyba czegoś tutaj nie łapię?

- Nazwałeś Sarę Connor wariatką.

Nagle gdzieś dalej rozległ się krótki, drapieżny śmiech. Kyle odwrócił się, chociaż wiedział, kto się śmieje. Lee Morgan podszedł powoli do Nortona, a potem podał mu rękę i dźwignął z podłogi.

- Kevin, Kevin, Kevin – pocmokał szyderczo. – Jesteś tutaj nowy, więc jeszcze nie znasz zasad.

Kyle wbił wzrok w Lee; czuł rosnącą wściekłość. Jego dłonie same zacisnęły się w pięści.

- Nie obraża się suki w obecności jej szczeniaka.

Reese rzucił się na mężczyznę bez zawahania. Morgan był dużo wyższy i cięższy od niego, a do tego tylko czekał na atak z jego strony, więc pierwszy cios został sparowany i Kyle dostał w twarz. To jednak go nie zraziło i znowu natarł na przeciwnika. Obaj runęli na ziemię, kotłując się w kurzu, który gęsto zaścielał brudną podłogę. Zgromadzeni dookoła nie mogli dojść, kto wygrywa, ale każda bójka była dobrym widowiskiem, więc od czasu do czasu coś wykrzykiwali, ukontentowani takim rodzajem barbarzyńskich rozrywki.

Kyle wreszcie znalazł się na Lee; usiadł na nim okrakiem i uderzał niemal na oślep, ale wiedział, że jego ciosy dosięgają twarzy mężczyzny pod nim za każdym razem. W ustach czuł smak krwi; rozbity łuk brwiowy pulsował tępym bólem tak samo jak szczęka i żebra po lewej stronie, ale myślał tylko o tym, że Lee dostanie nauczkę i już nie obrazi Sary. Nigdy nie obrazi Sary Connor.

- Dosyć, Reese! – Usłyszał jakby przez mgłę znajomy głos. – Chcesz go zabić?!

Jego ramiona znieruchomiały. Z trudem łapał oddech, podnosząc się z Lee. Mężczyzna ciężko przetoczył się na bok i splunął niemal samą krwią.

- Nie, pani Connor – powiedział cicho, spuszczając oczy; nie miał odwagi spojrzeć jej w twarz.

- To dobrze. Koniec widowiska. Wojna się o panów pyta. Idziemy, Reese.

Bez słowa poszedł za kobietą. Tłumek żołnierzy rozstąpił się przed nimi. Mężczyźni spuścili z szacunkiem oczy; kilku zasalutowało, ale Sarah minęła ich milcząca i z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Szedł kilka kroków za nią, starając się nie kuśtykać, chociaż rzepka kolanowa, w którą kopnął go Lee swoim wojskowym butem, bolała go przy każdym ruchu. Zacisnął mocno zęby, oddychając przez nos.

- O co poszło? – Usłyszał, kiedy weszli w boczny korytarz. Sarah nie obejrzała się na niego.

- O nic, pani Connor – odparł powoli.

- A więc jestem _niczym_? – Jej głos pobrzmiał ironią; tym razem spojrzała na niego przez ramię. – Posłuchaj, Kyle. Wiem, co się o mnie mówi i nie dbam o to, więc ty też nie dbaj. Gdybyś chciał dać w mordę każdemu, kto mnie obrazi, nie miałbyś czasu na sen. Nie warto, Kyle.

- Ale... – zaczął, uciszyła go gestem dłoni; zamilkł posłusznie.

- Nie warto – powtórzyła z naciskiem, a potem uchyliła metalowe drzwi i wpuściła go do pomieszczenia. – Jeszcze raz pobij się z kimś z mojego powodu, a wyrzucę cię z oddziału, zrozumiano?

- Tak jest, pani Connor – powiedział szybko. Chyba się uśmiechnęła.

- To dobrze. A teraz muszę cię opatrzyć.

Siedział i patrzył, jak myje ręce, a potem wciąga na nie rękawiczki. Usiadł na brzegu pryczy i wbił wzrok w swoje dłonie; miał krew za paznokciami i na palcach, krew Lee. Kobieta przyciągnęła lampę na kółkach i mocne światło na chwilę oślepiło młodego mężczyznę, kiedy ujęła go za brodę i zaczęła przyglądać się jego twarzy. Musiał zamknąć powieki.

- Zęby wszystkie?

- Chyba tak – odparł nieco zażenowany.

- Nauczyłam cię, jak się bić, co? – W jej głosie pobrzmiała duma. Kiwnął głową. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale było to raczej trudne ze spuchniętą, obolałą wargą. Zamiast tego otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Sarę. Ta poklepała go po policzku i sięgnęła po apteczkę.

Kyle zaczął się jej przyglądać. Ciemne włosy kobiety, gęsto poprzetykane siwymi kosmykami były upięte w kucyk z tyłu głowy. Jej pomarszczona twarz z głęboką, jasną szramą na prawym policzku, cienie pod oczami, blade usta i wreszcie przygaszone oczy zdradzały zmęczenie. Nie była stara; podejrzewał, że ma pięćdziesiąt kilka lat, ale nigdy nie zapytał ją o wiek. Jej ciało było chude, ale umięśnione, a w jej ruchach kryło się skupienie i siła. Uważał, że jest piękna i podziwiał ją z całego serca.

Dobrze pamiętał, jak zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Zjawiła się zupełnie nagle i uratowała mu życie. To było tydzień po tym, jak zginęła jego matka. Miał wtedy tylko osiem lat, a wycierpiał w życiu tak wiele. Najpierw stracił tatę, potem starszego brata, a wreszcie mamę. Sarah Connor zaopiekowała się nim jak własnym synem.

- Chodź ze mną, jeśli chcesz żyć, dzieciaku – powiedziała mu wtedy.

Poszedł z nią i nie miał wątpliwości, że dobrze zrobił. Zresztą, jak mógł z nią nie pójść? Nie chciał zostać sam w zrujnowanym magazynie. To Sarah nauczyła go wszystkiego, co jest niezbędne, żeby przetrwać. To, że nadal żył, zawdzięczał tylko niej. Wiedział, że kobieta była dziwna; bardzo długo trzymała się z dala od skupisk ludzkich, ale na pewnym etapie postanowiła, że chłopiec potrzebuje towarzystwa rówieśników i dołączyli na stałe do Ruchu Oporu, gdzie Sarah szybko zaczęła się liczyć, a jej determinacja i odwaga były podziwiane.

- Tym razem będzie bez szwów – powiedziała, odkażając rozcięcie nad jego okiem. Zacisnął dłonie na materiale spodni, przygryzając dolną wargę. Siedziała na krześle naprzeciw niego z apteczką na kolanach i oczyszczała jego ranę. Spojrzał jej w twarz.

- Przepraszam... – szepnął.

- Mnie? Przeproś siebie. To będzie się goić dosyć długo. – Uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie. Pokiwał głową. – Nie ruszaj się, Kyle. – Uśmiechnął się; po imieniu mówiła do niego tylko, kiedy nie była na niego zła.

Nakleiła plaster na jego łuku brwiowym i przesunęła po nim kciukiem, dociskając go do rany.

- Takim ładnym chłopcem byłeś, Kyle... A teraz miejsce tego chłopca zajął mężczyzna skory do bójek, porywczy i nieco narwany. Przystojny mężczyzna. – Ujęła go za brodę i przez chwilę patrzyła na własne palce. – Nie mogłam wychować cię inaczej w tych... czasach. Jestem z ciebie dumna, Kyle. – Delikatnie dotknęła kciukiem miejsca, gdzie cios Lee rozciął jego wargę. – Tylko nie bij się tak często. Bez zębów stracisz swój urok.

Cofnęła dłoń i wstała, odstawiając apteczkę na półkę. Oparła się ramieniem o mebel i przez chwilę stała nieruchomo tyłem do niego. Obserwował ją.

- Będę tego żałowała – wyszeptała nagle, podchodząc do niego. Znowu usiadła na krześle i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. – Ty też.

A potem go pocałowała. Nie spodziewał się tego; nie zamknął nawet oczu. Czuł jej ciepłe wargi na swoich spuchniętych i obolałych, a jego serce od razu przyśpieszyło swój rytm. Uniósł dłoń, żeby jej dotknąć, ale wtedy kobieta cofnęła się.

- To się już więcej nie powtórzy, Kyle – powiedziała, nadal trzymając jego twarz. – Nie myśl o tym więcej. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy byli razem _w ten sposób. _Przykro mi. Po prostu o tym zapomnij. Potraktuj to jako jednorazowe, nieszkodliwe wariactwo starej, chorej kobiety. Obiecaj mi.

Wpatrywał się w nią uważnie. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się w powietrzu, a potem powoli wróciła na swoje miejsce. Kiwnął głową, spuszczając oczy.

- Obiecuję.

- Dobry chłopiec – szepnęła czule i wstając, musnęła wargami jego czoło zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy był mały i przychodziła życzyć mu dobrej nocy. Chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle.

Tydzień później Sarah zginęła. Kiedy myślał o tamtym wieczorze, gdy go pocałowała, miał wrażenie, że pożegnała się z nim. Może coś przeczuwała? Dotyk jej ust przypomniał mu, jak zawsze bardzo ją kochał. Czuł bolesna pustkę i samotność; stracił chęć do walki. Aż pewnego wieczoru wpadł na Lee Morgana.

- Reese. – Mężczyzna powitał go skinieniem głowy. – Słyszałem. Przykro mi z powodu Connor.

Nic nie odpowiedział.

- Kochałeś ją?

- Tak – odparł bez najmniejszego wahania.

- Chcesz znowu być z nią?

Pytanie zawisło między nimi na dłuższą chwilę. Kiedyś Kyle po prostu by się na niego rzucił z pięściami; teraz było mu wszystko jedno.

- To niewykonalne – rzucił wreszcie, omijając Lee. Ten jednak chwycił go za ramię.

- Niewiele osób jeszcze o tym wie, ale przechwyciliśmy najnowszą technologię maszyn. To ustrojstwo prawdopodobnie pozwala podróżować w czasie.

- Prawdopodobnie? – podchwycił Kyle. Lee kiwnął głową.

- Jeśli jesteś gotowy zaryzykować, postaramy się wysłać cię w przeszłość. Do niej. Zastanów się nad tym. W ramach eksperymentu. Ty jako pierwszy śmiałek. Pomyśl...

- Niech będzie – przerwał mu szybko. – Zgadzam się. Chcę spróbować.

Kyle wyjął z szafy skórzaną kurtkę Sary i usiadł z nią na łóżku. Przesunął palcami po twardym materiale, znajdując suwak i guziki przy kieszeniach. Otworzył jedną z nich i wsunął w nią dłoń, wyjmując coś, co wziął za kawałek tekturki. W ręce trzymał jednak prawo jazdy Sary. Nie widział go nigdy wcześniej. Kobieta na zdjęciu była bardzo młoda i bardzo ładna; uśmiechała się. Spojrzał na dane obok zdjęcia.

- W ten rok – powiedział do Lee, podając mu dokument. Pokazał mu datę wydania prawa jazdy.

- Spróbujemy – obiecał mężczyzna.

- Jestem gotowy.

Niespełna kilka godzin później wciągnął na siebie znalezione przy śmietniku na tyłach jakiegoś sklepu ubrania, a potem przywołał z pamięci adres na prawie jazdy. Musiał zapytać kilkanaście osób, zanim wreszcie trafił na właściwą ulicę. Poprawił płaszcz i wszedł na ganek małego domu. W środku jednak nie paliło się żadne światło. Zapukał do drzwi, ale nikt mu nie otworzył. Usiadł na schodach.

Siedział dosyć długo, aż wreszcie na podjazd wjechał niewielki, czerwony samochód. Ze środka wysiadły dwie młode kobiety; Sarę poznał od razu. Uśmiechnął się, a serce w jego piersi przyśpieszyło.

- W czym możemy panu pomóc? – Sarah zmierzyła go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Wyglądała jak na zdjęciu. Wypełniła go radość. – Czy coś się stało?

- Nic, pani Connor.

Kobieta spojrzała na swoją towarzyszkę; tamta wzruszyła ramionami.

- _Panno _Connor – poprawiła go po chwili Sarah, chichocząc.

- Wariat – mruknęła jej koleżanka, kiedy minęły go, wchodząc do domu. – Myślisz, że jest niebezpieczny? – zapytała szeptem.

Kyle uśmiechnął się, patrząc na Sarę. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały.

- Chyba nie – powiedziała, zanim zniknęła w budynku. – Ma wszystkie zęby i nie wygląda groźnie.

**OPTYMISTYCZNY KONIEC**


	4. Coś nie tak

_Marcusowe rozkminy z przymrużeniem oka. eMeczka jak nic. Blarcus. _

Ze mną było coś nie tak. Nie, nie _coś_, wszystko było nie tak. Zaczynając od tego, że łaziłem kilka dni po pustyni i nie czułem zmęczenia, głodu ani pragnienia. Nie, chwilę. Zaczynając od tego, że w ogóle łaziłem, bo przecież mnie zabili. I nie przypominam sobie, żebym z kimkolwiek negocjował moje zmartwychwstanie. Ale skoro już tutaj byłem – _tutaj_, czyli w 2018 roku bez latających samochodów i klonów sławnych aktorek, ale za to po jakiejś apokalipsie – pewnie był w tym jakiś większy cel. To znaczy, taką miałem właśnie nadzieję. Ale podsumowując, nie musiałem (chyba) jeść ani pić, odpoczywać ani spać, no i chodzić za potrzebą. Śmiać się czy płakać? Czego jeszcze nie musiałem robić?

Czy nadal byłem człowiekiem? Zewnętrznie chyba tak, bo wszystko (całe szczęście!) było na swoim miejscu tak, jak być powinno. Ale wewnętrznie? Kurczę, mam sobie zdrapać kawałek skóry i zajrzeć pod nią, czy co? Nie, to raczej zły pomysł. Z drugiej strony, po moim starciu z tą piekielną latającą machiną, która zabrała Kyle'a i Star, nadal byłem w całości. Czyli z czystym sumieniem mogę dopisać kolejny punkt do listy: nie musiałem już martwić się o wyjście cało z bójek z większymi od siebie.

Dobra, byłem _super_. I kiedy naprawiając samochód, zraniłem się głęboko w rękę, nawet nie krwawiłem. Coraz lepiej. Ale czy serio _lepiej_? Na biologii czasem uważałem i dobrze pamiętam, jak jest z tą krwią. Bo krew jest potrzebna. Bardzo potrzebna.

Więc potem myślałem o tylko o jednym. Czyli z moim mózgiem było wszystko okej. A z _mózgiem numer dwa_? Aż się bałem sprawdzać. Cholera, gdybym tylko mógł ponegocjować to _zmartwychwstanie. _

A potem z nieba spadła mi Blair. Dosłownie. I w przenośni oczywiście. Blair była _laską_. Wysoka, szczupła, długonoga i długowłosa. Śliczna. I była sama. Przedstawiłem się, a ona zmierzyła mnie od stóp do głów nieufnym wzrokiem. Chyba się jej spodobałem. Była w końcu kobietą. A potem zaczęło padać. Prowadziła mnie do swojej bazy, gdzie jak powiedziała, był Connor, który mógł mi pomóc.

Weszliśmy do jakiegoś miasteczka. Same ruiny. Wszystko pachniało błotem i deszczem. Ja pewnie też. Pomyślałem, że Blair musi też pachnieć ziemią i wilgocią, ale kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się pod dachem i odgarnęła włosy na plecy, żeby przez chwilę pooglądać swój dekolt (poszedłem za jej przykładem), poczułem zapach jej ciała. Słodki zapach potu i mokrej skóry, a potem bardziej intensywną woń jej przemoczonych włosów. Coś cudownego. Kobieta spojrzała jednak na mnie nieco chłodno i kazała mi znaleźć coś, co można by zapalić, żeby się ogrzać. Co miałem zrobić? Poszedłem się rozejrzeć. Zrzuciłem płaszcz, bo mi nieco ciążył i znowu wyszedłem na deszcz. Woda chlupocząca w butach, uwielbiam.

Krążyłem między wrakami samochodów, zastanawiając się, czy Blair ma zapalniczkę czy nie. Pewnie miała. Albo zapałki. Nie, zapałki przemoczyłby deszcz. Zapalniczka, tak. Nagle usłyszałem głosy. Jacyś ludzie? Szybko zawróciłem i zobaczyłem, że czterech facetów zaatakowało moją towarzyszkę. Niewiele myśląc, pobiegłem jej na pomoc. Z przeciwnikami poradziłem sobie łatwo, zbyt łatwo. Poczułem wściekłość. O wszystko. Gniew zalał mnie zimną falą, przyśpieszając bicie mojego serca. To dobrze. Chyba coś tam pompowało.

Czemu te dranie są takimi zerami? Chciałem jeszcze powalczyć. Chciałem... zabić.

Wtedy Blair strzeliła jednemu z nich w nogę. Jej ramiona unosiły się i opadały, kiedy oddychała, próbując się uspokoić. Spojrzałem na nią; miała zacięty wyraz twarzy, zmarszczone brwi. Wyglądała seksownie jak diabli. Wziąłem głęboki oddech. Serce tłukło się w mojej piersi.

Wreszcie przestało padać, więc rozpaliliśmy ognisko. Blair znalazła jakąś płachtę i usiedliśmy na niej. Gapiłem się w ogień, kiedy mruknęła, że jej zimno. Wiem, kobieto, że ci zimno. Siedzisz w mokrych ciuchach, jest noc i masz pustynię za plecami. Mnie jednak zimno nie było. Myślałem o tym, jak takie sytuacje się kończą. No, facet, babka, ognisko. Tylko że ten _facet _chyba nie do końca był _normalnym _facetem. Dlatego wolał się nie odzywać. Przełknąłem ślinę.

Blair jednak chyba też pomyślała, jak bardzo schematyczna jest nasza sytuacja i przyszła bliżej. A potem się do mnie przytuliła. Dosyć grzecznie. I zachwycając się moim bijącym sercem, mówiła takim seksownym głosem. Czułem jej głowę na swojej piersi. Zastanawiałem się, czy ją jakoś objąć czy nie. Ale przede wszystkim bałem się, że kobieta może kapnąć się, że coś ze mną nie tak. Siedziałem więc bez słowa, pozwalając jej wsłuchiwać się w moje serce. Powiedziała, że porządny facet ze mnie. A, gdzie tam. Ale ona uparła się, że tak i podziękowała mi za uratowanie życia. Kobiety nie przegadasz.

A potem położyłem dłoń na jej talii. Lubiłem to seksowne wcięcie w połowie drogi między piersiami a...

- O czym myślisz? – Usłyszałem nagle. Wywróciłem oczami.

- O niczym konkretnym – skłamałem. – Dlaczego pytasz?

- Serce ci przyspieszyło.

Niemal się uśmiechnąłem. Serce mnie zdradziło. Spojrzałem na Blair. Miała zamknięte oczy. Wyglądała tak spokojnie. Tak _grzecznie. _

- Znowu. – Usłyszałem.

- Co: znowu?

- Twoje serce.

- A to zdrajca – mruknąłem.

Blair roześmiała się krótko, a potem wsunęła dłoń po moją koszulkę. Przesunęła palcami po moim brzuchu i torsie. Miała chłodną rękę i dobrze czułem jej dotyk na skórze. To było przyjemne.

- Lubię takie brzuchy u facetów – szepnęła seksownie, rysując dłonią linię między moimi biodrami. – Twarde mięśnie zaraz pod skórą.

Nagle jej dłoń powędrowała niżej i zatrzymała się na moim podbrzuszu. Przełknąłem ślinę.

- Co z tobą? – zapytała nagle.

- Nie wiem, czy... – zacząłem, ale wtedy wsunęła dłoń w moje spodnie. Niemal przestałem oddychać.

- Marcus...

- Co?...

- Wykorzystamy to czy nie?

- Co mamy wykorzystać?...

- Z tobą chyba jest coś nie tak.

- Obawiam się, że wszystko.

- Na pewno nie _wszystko. _Na pewno nie _to. _

Uff, dzięki Bogu. Ktoś wygrał negocjacje za mnie.

Blair cofnęła rękę, co sprawiło mi niemal fizyczny ból. Usiadła obok mnie i rozsunęłam kurtkę, ściągając ją z ramion. Uwolniłem się z płaszcza akurat, kiedy usiadła na mnie okrakiem i zaczęła mnie całować. Niemal nie czułem ciężaru jej ciała. Wsunąłem dłonie w długie, mokre włosy i smakowałem jej wilgotne wargi i język. Ściągnąłem z niej podkoszulek; nie miała już nic do ściągnięcia pod spodem i moje dłonie niecierpliwie znalazły jej piersi. Całowałem jej wilgotną skórę, przerywając tylko na chwilę, żeby pozwolić jej ściągnąć ze mnie koszulkę. Jej palce przesuwały się po moich plecach, karku i włosach. Czułem jej ostre paznokcie i wargi na szyi. Przez chwilę ssała płatek mojego ucha.

- Już – wyszeptała nagle, podnosząc się ze mnie. Zaczęła szarpać się ze swoimi spodniami. Podniosłem się i pociągnąłem je w dół za szlufkę. – Ty też.

Zsunąłem spodnie na wysokość kostek i chciałem je zdjąć w ogóle, kiedy Blair znalazła się na mnie. Jej spodnie i bielizna leżały rzucone obok. Usiadła na mnie okrakiem. Jej niecierpliwość rozpaliła mnie jeszcze bardziej. Krew krążyła szybciej w moich żyłach. To znaczy miałem taką nadzieję. Zacisnąłem palce na jej kolanach, ale po chwili przesunąłem je na jej płaski brzuch, kiedy zsunęła się po mnie, otwierając lekko usta. Wydała z siebie jęk i pomyślałem, że dawno nie słyszałem bardziej seksownego dźwięku. Chciałem zapytać, czy jej nie zimno, w końcu była zupełnie naga, ale się powstrzymałem. Nachyliła się i mnie pocałowała. Niewiele myśląc, przewróciłem ją i teraz to ja byłem na górze.

- Nie, jesteś... bardzo... ciężki... – wyszeptała.

Pozwoliłem jej więc być na górze. Niech jej będzie. Czułem ją, czułem to _wszystko. _Było _normalnie. _

- Tak... dawno... tego... nie... robiłam...

- Ja chyba z piętnaście lat – mruknąłem, ale nie zwróciła na mnie uwagi.

Uśmiechnęła się, zagryzając usta.

- Na... dole... weź mnie... na dół...

Znowu znalazła się pode mną, obejmując mnie mocno i wbijając paznokcie w moje plecy. Chwyciłem ją za włosy, przesuwając wargami po jej twarzy. Poruszyłem się w niej kilka razy, zanim doszedłem.

- A... niech... cię... Marcus... – wyjęczała, drżąc pode mną. – A... niech... cię...

A niech mnie.

Czy uczucie spełnienia i spokoju, które zalało moje ciało, nie było wystarczającym dowodem na to, że jednak nie wszystko było ze mną nie tak?

- Ale wali... ci serce...

- To chyba normalne, prawda? – Uśmiechnąłem się.

- Oczywiście. – Oblizała wargi. – Ale teraz już... zejdź ze mnie.

Spełniłem jej prośbę i założyłem na siebie spodnie. Ubrała się szybko i sprawnie. Naciągnęła na siebie kurtkę, ale nagle spojrzała na mnie i ją ściągnęła.

- Już nie jest ci zimno?

- Nie jest. – Usiadła obok mnie. – I szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiam się, po co się ubrałam.

Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie. Przesunęła po mnie oczami, zatrzymując je wreszcie na wysokości moich spodni. Spojrzałem w dół.

Chyba faktycznie byłem _super. _

**SUPER KONIEC**


End file.
